


Eidolon

by CowMilk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowMilk/pseuds/CowMilk
Summary: A twist from the canon story, in which a female Akira Kurusu spends more time with the detective prince.





	1. Have We Met?

Akira Kurusu stepped off the subway, being mindful to not bump into the other students that were crowded together in the cramped space of the locomotive. The moment she heard the pitter-patter of relatively heavy rain dropping down on the stations ceiling she inwardly groaned. Akira hadn't checked the forecast this morning because of her hurry to make it to Shujin academy. It would have been more than bad for both her and her current guardian, Sojiro, if she were to be late a second time considering she had just moved to Shibuya and was on probation.

She quickly made her way up the staircase and crossed past the ticket gate to reach central square. The ravenette hesitated warily for a moment before stepping out from under the shelter of the station's ceiling. A shiver ran down the girl's spine as cold droplets fell on her thick, braided, hair.

'Damnit, maybe Ryuji has an umbrella today. Although it's not going to do me any good right now,' the ravenette mused to herself.

Despite the gloomy weather, Akira found herself stopping to briefly watch the hustle and bustle of the location. There was something charming about the city that she admired. It was urban, yet had a retro feel to it at the same time. The area surrounding Cafe LeBlanc in particular was very cozy to her. Everyone in the location knew each other and almost all the buildings were no more than feet apart. The familiarity made her immediately feel at home. The only downside she had experienced so far in regards to the move was the gossip surrounding her at Shujin Academy. She was seen as a delinquent, and they were all spinning so many wild stories as to why she was on probation in the first place.

Unfortunately, even her own memory was skewed from the night the police showed up. She recalled roughly what happened, but the face of the man was terribly muddled in her cognition.

_Lay your hand on her one more time, I dare you._

_Oh? You're threatening me? That is amusing coming from just a puny girl. Tell you what, I'll strike you a deal! I'll let her go, but you will come back to my place with me and we have some fun instead._

_Over my dead body!_

Akira winced at the foggy dialogue that recited itself whenever she thought back to that night. She was never harmed by the man physically, though the rut she was in now was because of him.

'Why did that woman lie for him?' Akira wondered to herself. Perhaps he was someone who had a lot of connections, or was possibly an authority figure. The thought crossed her mind that the woman could have ended up being seriously hurt, or even killed after the incident. It pained her heart to think that her sacrifice was in vain.

The ravenette forced herself out of her thoughts, checking her phone to realize a couple of minutes had passed during her musing. Luckily she still had time to make it to the next train. There were even still a couple students in Shujin uniforms lingering around the area. Just when Akira started to head towards the next gate she felt a heavy force collide into her side. The next thing she knew her rear end stung and she was collapsed unceremoniously onto the pavement, her glasses knocking off in the process.

"Ow..." the raven muttered grumpily, glancing up with a squint at the culprit.  
A pair of ruby eyes were staring down at her slate grey ones. It was a boy who looked to be around her age. He had shaggy brown hair that framed his dainty, rather feminine face, and he wore a uniform to a school that Akira did not recognize.

"Im so sorry!" The now blushing boy blurted out, clearly mortified and embarrassed. He quickly squatted down and offered the girl a hand, to which Akira blatantly ignored. Kurusu pushed her thick curly mop of bangs out of her eyes and sat up on her own. She immediately reached for her glasses and inspected the lenses for cracks.

"I'm so very sorry, I will cover any damages to your lenses! That was uncharacteristically careless of me," the brown haired boy stammered.

"Nah, they're good," Akira replied with a shrug. She dried the moisture off the glasses with the sleeve of her turtleneck before placing them back on her face. The girl then scanned the area around and noticed papers scattered everywhere. Her own messenger bag was strapped shut, so she concluded they must have been what the boy dropped on impact. Without a word, and before he could speak up again, Akira got back on her feet and began collecting the now dirty papers off the pavement.

"Hey, you don't have to do that! I should be helping you," the boy protested as he started to pick them up himself at a hastier pace.  
Once they had gathered the last of them not twenty seconds later, Akira handed the stack back to him.

"It's whatever," she replied casually.

"You are pleasantly understanding for someone who was just pushed on the wet ground," the ruby eyed boy commented with an awkward chuckle. He placed his papers into the briefcase he was holding and zipped it up, only to return his gaze back to Akira.

There was a moment of hesitation and eye contact between the pair once again, filling the ravenette with unease.

"My apologies, but have we met somewhere?" The boy asked with seemingly genuine curiosity.

"Doubtful. I just moved here," Akira answered curtly.

A plastic looking grin made it's way across the student's face. "Is that so? I just had a abnormally strong sense of deja vu looking at you just now. Perhaps this is fate."

Akira quirked a brow. "Don't think so. You got the wrong person for sure, or your head just came loose from slamming into me like a bulldozer."

The brunet let out a mirthful chuckle at the quip. "You aren't afraid to speak your mind, I'll give you that. Although, you may be right. Perhaps I am mistaken."

"Yeah, well I gotta go," Akira replied dismissively with a wave as she began to walk towards her destination once more.

"Hey!" The boy called out once more. "I didn't catch your name!"

Akira stopped walking for a moment, briefly debating whether or not it was okay to give out her name to this odd stranger. After a moment of thought, she decided there was no harm in it and turned to face him once more.

"Akira. Akira Kurusu."

The brown haired man smiled warmly.

"Goro Akechi, I hope we meet again."


	2. It's Show Time

Akira Kurusu tuned out most of the chatter of her companions and stifled a yawn against her forearm. They were in the hallway of the production studio that they were touring on their school trip, and the ravenette couldn't have found it more boring.

"We don't spend much time in this area, so why don't we relax and check out some shops beforehand?" Ann suggested.

"Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious, what was that?" Morgana gushed excitedly.

"Ohhh... you mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they've got an amusement park," explained Ryuji.

"It's right in the middle of a business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too," Ann added.

Morgana paused before piping up. "All right... let's go! I'll show you just how courageous I am!"

The blonde pigtailed girl shook her head. "Going on a scary ride doesn't really prove any kind of courage."

"Not like cats can get on anyways," said Ryuji.

"Really...?" Morgana deflated.

"Really. You might be able to sneak in if you stay in the bag, but you'd totally puke if you did that," Ryuji jabbed with a snicker. "But uh... let's just go to Dome Town! I'm really feelin' it now!"

"Me too! My stomach is ready for roller coasters!" Ann chirped enthusiastically.

"Uh... I think I'll pass on the puke rides." An audible groan could be heard from Akira's backpack; a reiteration of the distaste the kitty had for fast moving rides.

"Doesn't that sound like fun, Akira?" Ann asked in a chipper tone.

The ravenette smiled warmly. She wasn't particularly interested in the theme park but she always had a soft spot for her blonde female companion. "Yeah, sure does."

"You're not supposed to agree with them, Akira!" Morgana shouted irritably from within the black carrier.

"Don't worry, if you decide to go I'll make sure to leave a puke bag in there for you. Just don't make a mess," Akira replied snidely with a sadistic twinkle in her eye.

"Woah, now she's talkin'!" Ryuji exclaimed with a haughty chuckle.

"Excuse me?" A foreign yet familiar voice sounded from Akira's right. The three turned their heads to face the boy who interrupted their conversation. They had been so caught up in chatter that they had not heard the approaching footsteps.

"Hey, what's up?" The blond boy greeted the pretty looking student casually.

"You are all Shujin students, correct? I couldn't help but notice your uniforms." Akira made eye contact with the vaguely familiar young man. There was a moment of hesitation before the ruby eyed boy sported a somewhat genuine smile. "You are Akira, correct? We have bumped into eachother once before. A few months ago maybe?" Akira tilted her head curiously, feeling slight recognition upon seeing his face, yet not having any clear recollection to his identity.

"Who are you?" The ravenette asked in a deadpan manner.

The boy let out a small giggle of sorts. "Of course you wouldn't happen to remember. Our meeting was quite brief. I'm surprised I do, but it seems you have left an impression on me. My name is Goro Akechi."

Akira gripped her own chin in thought. She stared down at the tiling on the floor, racking her brain to make the memory resurface.

"It's okay, don't think too hard about it," the brunet said, chuckling.

"So... you know our buddy here? Aren't you from like, a different school?" Ryuji questioned, causing Akechi to break his fixed gaze on Akira to look in the blond boy's direction.

"'Know' is a strong way to put it. We have been briefly acquainted. Although, I expect to see more of you all since we will be working together on set."

"What, you like famous or something?" Ryuji asked, perplexed.

"I have appeared on television a couple of times. Calling it famous would be quite the stretch," Akechi replied humbly, subconsciously toying with the ends of his shaggy hair.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you!" Ann greeted with a smile.

"Likewise. Now then, were you all going out for lunch? I thought I heard something about cakes... I'm quite hungry myself, I skipped breakfast this morning."

"Uh..." Ryuji knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "Cakes?"

"Oh, never mind... I thought I had heard one of you mention something about delicious pancakes. Don't mind me! I will see you all soon, I best be heading back now."

_'Pancakes...'_

The brunet made brief eye contact with Akira once more and smiled a plastic smile once again. "I hope to speak with you more as well, Akira-San."

The boy waved and headed down the adjacent hallway without another word. Once he was out of sight, Ann spoke again. "That was kind of strange. He is awfully familiar. I think I've seen him talking about police cases before on TV..."

"Huh, really? What he some kind of politician?" asked Ryuji while wrinkling his nose.

"Don't think so," Akira chimed in. "He's a student."

Ann scratched the back of her head with a thoughtful look on her face. "Boy, I wish I could remember. I don't watch much TV nowadays..."

"Awh, who cares about that pretty boy? We got an amusement park to visit, remember?" Ryuji reminded her with a toothy grin.

"You sure change your tune quickly," Morgana quipped in a grumpy tone from the ravenette's bag.

"Let's go, we can worry about boring school crap tomorrow!" Ryuji exclaimed excitedly, dismissing Morgana's reluctance.

Akira nodded, "Yeah, we should probably head out."

 

* * *

 

 

"Allow me to be blunt for a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?" The cheerful host inquired Akechi.

Akira was practically on the edge of her seat. His interest in her was suspicious, but now knowing he was a detective? He could eventually suspect her and her friends for being involved with the Phantom Thieves if he hasn't already. After all the first case involving them took place at Shujin Academy, and the people she surrounded herself with all had very "loud" appearances. The boy's opinion of their group would be critical if he knew anything at all.

"If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist," Akechi replied in a bubbly tone.

The ravenette relaxed for the slightest of moments.

"Oooh, so you don't deny the possibility that they're real?" the host pried.

"I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did, I'd have to arrest him for breaking and entering," the brunet joked with a wry smile.

A displeased grunt sounded from Akira's right. Ryuji had his brows furrowed, seemingly scrutinizing the detective's every move.

"But hypothetically speaking if these Phantom Thieves are real... I believe they should be tried in a court of law."

The ravenette noticed a change in Akechi's features. His playful facade momentarily faltered at his assertion. Gasps and ambient chatter began to reverberate throughout the room.

"This could be a problem..." Morgana muttered leadenly from inside the backpack that was now sitting in Akira's lap.

"That's quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways," the host pressed.

"What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they are taking the law into their hands by judging him. It is far from justice," Akechi affirmed. "More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart."

The host nodded. "You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all. Amazing as always Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You have the most radiant charisma!"

Akechi smirked, and continued speaking, avoiding to acknowledge the compliment. "I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don't exist. If that were the case, I'd summarize it into a report as a school project."

The cute announcer piped up, as to move forward with the show. "Now then, let's try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves. First, please press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!"

"Of course they do!" Ryuji muttered to himself from Akira's right, immediately pressing the 'Yes' option.

Akira glanced down at her own button with remote reluctance before hitting the 'Yes' as well. She saw Ann do the same from her peripheral vision.

"About 30% or so? What are your thoughts Akechi-kun?" asked the host. The brunet seemed to be a bit taken aback at the result.

"I'm a bit surprised. That's higher than I was expecting. I'd love to hear more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves actions."

The announcer stood from her seat and began approaching the students. Akira gulped nervously as the cute woman stopped right in front of her. "All right, let's try asking this student here. Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?"

Akira found her gaze meeting Akechi's. The boy gave her a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he fully intended hanging on her every word. Ruby red sunk into grey like the jaws of a predator.

Unlucky for him, Akira, as usual, had no plans on giving him much to work with.

"They do more than the cops," she deadpanned.

A wolfish smirk played at the corners of Akechi's lips at the response.

"This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun," the host spoke, mild surprise laced in his voice at the audacity of the response.

"Indeed. It's rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgement. In that case, there's one more question I'd like to ask..."

"Shoot," Akira acceded.

"If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you... if his heart suddenly changed, wouldn't you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?"

'What is he getting at...?' Akira mused. 'He seems like he's waiting for me to slip up...'

"What would you think?" the ravenette shot back.

"Oh, throwing the question back at me now? You truly are an unpredictable girl," Akechi chuckled, seemingly amused at the ravenette's boldness.

More murmurs began to erupt from the small crowd. Hearing bits and pieces, they seemed to be interested in the connection between Akira and the prince detective.

The rest of the interview breezed by with just the host and Akechi speaking and soon Akira found herself standing alone in the production studio. Her friends had parted ways after briefly discussing their distaste for Akechi's opinion on their group. Inevitably, Akechi approached her once she was alone.

"Oh, it's you!" Akechi called as he approached, feigning surprise. "It was a pleasure speaking to you, even if over broadcast."

"You're pretty popular it seems," Akira commented with an unfaltering poker face.

"Maybe locally, but that's the extent of it," Akechi paused for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face, seemingly trying to choose his words carefully. "I was wondering... I would like to hear more of what you have to say regarding the Madarame case. It's interesting hearing opinions from students my age. Would it be possible for us to exchange contact information?"

Akira could feel Morgana jostle in her bag, likely trying to indicate that agreeing to this would be a potentially critical mistake.

"I don't have any further intentions behind it," Akechi assured, acknowledging her hesitation.

Akira shook her head and shrugged. "Why not?"

The pair switched phones and entered each others cell phone numbers in before handing them back.

"Thank you. This will be useful for my research, I appreciate your cooperation," the detective spoke with what Akira deemed as genuine gratitude.

Akira glanced down at Akechi's contact listing once her own phone was back in her hand. "I wonder how much I could sell this for," she pondered aloud.

"P-Please don't do that!" Akechi squeaked out, glancing around anxiously for female bystanders that would leap at the opportunity.

"Just kidding," the ravenette assured, slipping her cell phone back into a pocket of her backpack.

Akechi smiled weakly and managed another chuckle. "You almost had me worried there. I didn't want to have to change my number again."

"Why you give it out to random girls a lot?" Akira prodded with a raised brow.

"No, but I have been unfortunate enough for it to be leaked on more than one occasion. Nonetheless, I hope to speak with you again soon."

"Hey, Akechi-kun!" the host called out to the popular teenager.

"I apologize, but I must help wrap up the set for now," Akechi informed the girl, as he slipped his own phone into his front pant pocket.

Akira nodded. "Yeah I gotta regroup with my friends, as well."

"Until next time," the young detective nodded at Akira before heading back towards the film crew.

"That was reckless Akira," Morgana chided the girl from inside the bag.

"It may prove to be beneficial to keep him on our side. I have a feeling about him. I know you do too," the ravenette countered with a smug smirk.

"I'm glad you picked up on it too. Maybe you're right... just be careful what you say."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> It actually has been a while since I've wrote fanfiction, I'm trying to get back in the loop because I've been having a bunch of new ideas lately. This was something rather short I decided to write after work. I hope to improve more if you all are interested in me continuing.


End file.
